Writing Prompts
by xXxDisillusionsxXx
Summary: I found a list of prompts and I will be writing all of these. Pairings will differ between the chapters. Each chapter is going to be an individual one shot or drabble.
1. Shelter From a Storm

_640+ Writing Prompts_

_Shelter From a Storm_

**Disclaimer: ****Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. All the copyrights associated with Inuyasha belong to her. Only the ideas contained within this story are my property. No profit is being earned by writing this story.**

All she could feel was the cold wind whipping around her. Leave it to Kagome to be stuck in a blizzard out of all times. There was a snow yokai who Inuyasha's group had been sent to slay for it had caused the villagers many problems. It was constantly causing blizzards and such.

Kagome had been in the middle of walking to the house that the group was staying in after a relaxing walk when, out of nowhere, a blizzard had just so happened to start. Now she was stuck outside and all she could see was the blinding white of the spinning snow.

"Kami, are you just going to let me freeze to death?" Kagome shook her fist angrily at the white sky. She was about to be knocked over by the wind. She managed to regain her balance but only after wobbling dangerously and her arms flapping wildly like a bird that couldn't fly.

She sighed and sweatdropped, "Well that was close to a face plant into the snow. It's so cold out here. I don't think I'm going to make it until morning. No, I shouldn't be thinking like this if I want to get out of here." She pumped her fist into the air.

Kagome draped her arms over her head and was trudging through the snow with newfound energy, when she heard someone calling her name. "Kagome! Kagome, where the hell are you, wench!"

There could only be one person who called her wench like that- "Inuyasha! I'm over here!" Soon she could make out a figure racing toward her in the snow. "Inuyasha, you came for me."

"Of course I would. Would you rather freeze?"

She looked up and blinked at the hanyo standing in front of here. He had come for her after all. Maybe he did care. She smiled at that thought.

"What's with that creepy grin on your face… Kagome?" Inuyasha looked worried.

"Nothing to be worried about. Come on, let's go back."

Kagome smiled and the couple began to walk towards the small hut.

* * *

**Okay so I decided to do a list of writing prompts. All of these are going to be drabbles or one shots. I am not going to update regularly BUT I WILL UPDATE. So R&R and PM me if you have any questions or a prompt you want me to write. For my Nuramago followers, I'm going to do the same set of prompts for Nuramago so I hope you'll enjoy that. ^_^**

**Ja ne.**


	2. An Intense Stare

**Okay, well sorry about the wait. I was at camp without electronics for a week, and then our house is being sold... Anyway, yep yep. Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: ****Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. All the copyrights associated with Inuyasha belong to her. Only the ideas contained within this story are my property. No profit is being earned by writing this story.**

* * *

_An Intense Stare_

"Inuyasha, I'll only be gone for a few days. And besides, I have to make sure that my family is okay at home," Kagome was currently trying, and failing, to calm down an angry Inuyasha.

"But every moment we waste is another moment that Naraku could get all of the jewel shards! You're staying here, bitch, so that we can find them. End of Story," Inuyasha yelled. Growls were coming steadily from his mouth and his fangs were bared.

"Don't call me a bitch! And I'm going home whether you like it or not!" Kagome was now yelling back at him.

The grass was swaying in the wind and the silence that ensued was so quiet, you could hear the faint chirping of the birds. Kagome sighed. "Alright Miroku-sama, your turn."

Suddenly Miroku jumped out from a nearby bush and knocked Inuyasha unconscious. Well, at least he tried. Inuyasha had unfortunately jumped out of the way faster than Miroku could swing.

"Oi! What the hell is your problem Miroku!" Inuyasha had gone back to yelling.

Miroku shrugged and looked at Kagome seemingly unconcerned. "Sorry Kagome-sama. I couldn't knock him out."

Kagome sighed once again. "Fine then, I'll say this nicely once more. Inuyasha, I'm going home for five days. You are not to come through the well and you will not stop me from going." She nodded satisfied and turned around to climb through the well.

"Bitch," Inuyasha growled again, "I already told you that you are not going through that well!" He stepped forward and grabbed her arm roughly. Kagome turned around and gave Inuyasha a stare that looked as if she would freeze him and chop him into tiny pieces and throw him in a river to never be seen again. Inuyasha took one look and recoiled as if he had just tried to play with Mistress Centipede. Next to him Miroku shuddered and the two of them visibly paled.

"Inuyasha… Sit," Kagome said almost so quietly that he couldn't hear. She jumped through the well and the familiar blue glow soon disappeared. After the rosary had worn off, Inuyasha stood up for once silent. The two men stood together and stared at the well.

"Okay, that was creepy," Miroku finally spoke and Inuyasha nodded in agreement, "I wonder if she was taking lessons from Sesshomaru?"

* * *

**Hope you liked this drabble. I'll have the Nura one up sometime soon so just wait. R&R, it takes about five senconds. Justtell me if you liked or disliked and if you want, what you would have me change for future reference.**

**Arigato to Ja ne.**


End file.
